


Date

by BravePrincipessa



Category: Sky High (2005), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Ask on a date, Asking on A Date, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, High School, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/pseuds/BravePrincipessa
Summary: Layla and Peter has crushes on each other since always. They finally decide to ask the other on a date, but they didn't know that the other was actually going to do the same thing. Just another awkward day on high school.





	Date

Layla looked nervous at Peter. She knows that if she don't go there right now she never will, so she takes her books from her locker and goes to Peter's encounter. But for Layla's surprise, it seems like Peter is going to talk to her too. 

"Hi, Peter!"

"Hi, Layla." He said shyly trying to ignore her eyes. Peter knows that he can't ask her straight if he looks on her beautiful eyes.

"I want to ask you something!" They told at the same time. That made them both laugh.

"What if we tell each other together?" Layla was sure that it wouldn't stop if they didn't talk at the same time.

"Fine."

"Do you want to go on a date with me on Paper Lantern?" 

Peter's cheek soon became red as Layla smile grew more and more.

"Sure!" Peter and Layla talked at the same time again. 

Layla couldn't hold her giggle and that made Peter smiles.

"So, I took you on your house at 19?" He asked still trying to ignore her eyes.

"Yeah, but you better not be late!" She joked friendly and that's when Peter finally looked on her eyes.

"I can't wait till there!"


End file.
